Eternally Your's
by Lord Rekhyt
Summary: ONESHOT For two hundred years, Kyo has been secretly in love with Hatsuharu. When somebody threatens to take everything away, Things turn mean... Rated M for KyoHaru Yaoi, character death, and language. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits basket, N.A.S.A, or Japan. Or the weather, for that matter.

**Warnings: **Yaoi (boyXboy), Language, Violence.

**Lord Rekhyt: **This is just a little idea I had while waiting for inspiration for my other fanfic, ML. Hope you enjoy it!

_A story about life. A story about death. A story about love._

The morgue again. It was the forth time that I had woken up to find myself naked, in a drawer, with a tag on my toe. In the two hundred years that I've been alive, every now and again someone has taken notice of the fact that I don't have a heart beat or a pulse, and I'd get shipped to the morgue. This time, I had been hit by a car on the freeway and knocked unconscious for a few hours. Obviously, the paramedics thought I was dead. Even more obvious, as far as I'm concerned, is the fact that I was still alive. Sure, I don't really breath much anymore, but, you see, I'm immortal. I don't have a need for a heat beat, and I survive on very little oxygen. The same held true for my estranged cousin, Hatsuharu, though no one has been able to explain why.

I looked down at the tag. It had no name, just a cause of death. Rolling my eyes, I considered how funny it was that I keep walking around after all the times I've supposedly died. With a sigh, I resigned myself to waiting until the coroners opened the drawer and let me out, which thankfully didn't take long. You can guess what happened next. The coroner gave an undignified squeal of fright as I sat upright and gave her a cheery wave before hoping off of the cold metal I was lying on.

"Any idea where my clothes are? I asked her casually.

With a shaking hand, she pointed at a small box under a desk. With a lopsided grin on my face, I walked over to it and dressed myself, then started walking toward the door.

"Wh – what are you?" The coroner asked me in a shaky voice.

I paused and looked back at her with a cocky smile.

"Lady, if I knew that, I wouldn't be in this situation."

And on that note, I walked out of the room, down a long corridor, and into the bright sunlight of Tokyo.

So this was a never ending life. I had let myself be run over by a car, I had jumped off of a high building, and had even drowned once accidentally, but every time I had walked away completely unscathed, after the obligatory trip to the morgue of course. I walked down the streets, watching the people going about their daily business. I smiled to myself and ruffled my orange hair, thinking about the past. The Sohma family was nearly extinct now, with only me and Hatsuharu to remember it and its curse. The other members of the zodiac had died out, including Akito, and now only the cat and the ox still lived. Some of its members had met untimely deaths, tragic accidents. Momiji had been caught up in a police shoot out shortly after his sixteenth birthday, Hatori and committed suicide after many years of self inflicted mental abuse, and Yuki and apparently been stabbed to death by Akito.

We seldom transformed into our animal forms these days, as we had learned to control most of the change. All in all, life was good now, with no Akito and no cursed family. Smiling again, I walked into the large, airy apartment building where I lived with Haru. I walked in and quickly went to change out of my tar smeared outfit, which had brake marks across the chest. Not that Haru and I fight a lot nowadays, but he wouldn't be happy if he found out that I had been toying with my life again. I could hear running water as I entered the kitchen and made myself a steaming mug of coffee, so I assumed that the Ox was in the shower, I picked up today's discarded newspaper and absently leafed through it. Nothing interesting was shown on its crackling pages, but I continued to skim through it while waiting for Hatsuharu to join me. When he did, he was wearing only pair of khaki shorts, and water was still running down his nicely muscled chest. For as long as I can remember, I had been madly in love with Haru, though he was completely oblivious to that fact. He didn't even think anything of it when I cuddled up to him on the couch, or suggestively ran my fingertips across his chest. He took the term 'bull-headed' to the extreme.

"Hey Kyo." Haru greeted my lazily.

I smiled at him. "Hey Haru. How's your day been?"

He grunted and looked at me accusingly. "It _was_ going well," he said in offended tones, "until you vanished early this morning. I thought you were maybe going shopping, so it was a surprise to me when I heard news repots about a certain red haired person walking out of the morgue after being proclaimed dead."

"My hair is not red." I protested.

"And you're not bothering to deny it, either." Haru said with a sigh. "Kyo, we've talked about this. We can't draw attention to ourselves like that."

I nodded, feeling a little stung. "I know that, Hatsu, but it's not my fault that a damned car swerved into me on the side of the street."

Haru merely grunted. Okay, so maybe I had thrown myself in front of the first speeding car that I spotted, but he didn't need to know that.

"Just be a bit more careful, Kyo-kun. We can't risk being noticed."

In an effort to distract him from my latest trip to the morgue, I started a conversation about the newspaper, though that dried up shortly. Meanwhile, I was eyeing his bare chest with undisguised lust. If only he would notice that I'm in love with him.

Abruptly, he let out a small shout and ran to his bedroom, coming out with a shirt pulled half over his head.

"I almost forgot," I said, "I have a date today."

My expression and tone went flat.

"You'd better hurry up and get going then." I grumbled, biting distastefully into a piece of toast.

"What's up with you?" he asked me, looking confused.

I shot him a disgruntled look and took a sip of coffee, not bothering to answer him.

"Well, we'll talk when I get back. I shouldn't be gone more than a few hours."

"Another random fuck, I take it?" I asked, but too quietly for him to hear. I was always jealous when he went on dates or hooked up with random girls. Why couldn't he just notice that the right person was in front of him the whole time? Now I know that maybe I should have just stepped up and built up the courage to make the first open move, but I'll admit that I was scared. We had lived together since the Sohma line had died out, and two hundred years is a long time to spend with someone, so I didn't want to scare him away from me. I know I was being stupid, but he was my best friend, and I didn't want to risk loosing him. After I heard the door close, I paced moodily around the apartment for nearly an hour, ranting under my breath about the life tribulations. Since Hatsuharu was the only person that I was regularly in contact with, he was the only person who had my phone number, so I was surprised when my phone rang a few minutes later.

"Baka, probably forgot his comb or something." I muttered as I dug around in my pocket to fish out the annoying piece of technology I carried around with me.

"Moushi moushi." I answered. "What can I do you for?"

There was silence on the other end for a few moments, then a male voice came back across the line, sounding sleepy.

"Hello Kyo."

I froze in my tracks, unable to believe what I was hearing. He was dead…

"What, aren't you going to greet your long lost cousin?"

I gulped in some air, steadying myself before answering.

"Hello Yuki"

I thought he had died a long time ago, but now here he was, talking to me over the phone as though we just spoke last week. It was distorting, to hear his voice after all this time.

"How have you been, Kyo?" Yuki asked me.

"I've – I've been fine, Yuki. I thought that you - "

"That I was killed?" he asked, sounding amused. "Yes, many people were perfectly willing to accept the idea of Akito killing me, since she was quite deranged. But that was a false story."

"Then where have you been?" I asked him, "Why haven't you contacted me or Haru before now?"

"Haru is alive? That's good. Well, I didn't know you were still alive, and I've been in America for the past century, so I had no idea that you and Hatsuharu were alive and well."

_-Or you just didn't care- _I thought privately. Things between myself and the Rat of the zodiac were never good.

"Well, when I heard the story on the news about a red haired person walking out of a morgue after being announced dead, and I saw the pictures, I knew it was you, so I started looking you up."

"My hair is not red." I said through gritted teeth.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked me, "Want to get together?"

My mind reeled. This was all a little sudden. "Er, sure Yuki."

"I'll come over to your apartment. I know where it is, since that's how I got your number."

He hung up, without even saying goodbye.

I quickly dialed Haru's number and pressed the receiver to my ear. As it rang, I became more and more impatient. "Pick up you damn cow." I mumbled, unfortunately at the same time that he answered his phone.

"Hey! I heard that!" He growled.

"You need to get home, and quickly." I said quickly.

"Kyo, I just got to the restaurant with my date, I'm not leaving now."

"I'm serious, Haru. You need to come home." I stressed.

"What happened? Don't tell me the cops found you…"

"Nothing like that. Just tell the broad off and get home now! It's urgent!"

With that, I hung up and began to pace again. The reappearance of Yuki could only mean trouble for me. If only I had known just how much trouble it would really cause…

Within half an hour, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh fuck." I muttered, going to answer it.

When I opened the door, I was greeted by my silver haired cousin Yuki. His violet eyes were as large and cloudy as I remembered from our youth, and his outfit was nearly the same kind of loose fitting white shirt and dark pants.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" he asked me with a snobbish grin that instantly irritated me.

"Hello Yuki." I said, rolling my eyes. I stepped aside, allowing him to enter the apartment.

He looked around idly, then sat himself down on the couch. "Nice place." He said. "Do you live here alone?"

"No," I answered curtly, "Haru lives here too."

"And where is our dear friend?" the rat asked with a smirk, enjoying the act of irritating me to no end.

"He's on his way home. Or he had better be, anyway."

Yuki regarded me for a moment. "Are you still in love with him? I thought that would have passed by now."

"What?" I coughed, turning red instantly. "I never - "

"Don't act coy, Kyo. It was obvious that you were in love with him when we were kids. And it was obvious that you resented me so much for being the one he liked."

By now, the red on my face was a mixture of a blush and anger. "But you never followed through on that." I choked out.

He stood up and strode over to me. "That's true" he said. Then, to my surprise, he leaned forward and kissed me softly. He pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"That's why I came back. Haru is mine, Kyo. I _will _have him."

In anger, I raised a fist, intending to knock the smirk off of Yuki's face, but at that moment the front door opened and Hatsuharu walked in.

"Kyo, what are you - " he started, but then he noticed Yuki. "Yuki! Oh my god! What the fuck, I thought you were dead!"

Yuki smiled at Haru's enthusiasm, making me want to throw the rat off of the balcony, but if he was anything like me, he'd survive it.

"I'm alive and well, Haru. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Haru nodded and smiled at the silver haired demon.

"How've you been, Yuki?" Haru asked him.

While the two of them talked mindlessly, I slipped unnoticed onto the balcony and folded my arms over the railing. With Yuki back in our lives, I knew that things would be bad. He had always wanted to take away anything that I loved, and now he was going to take Haru away from me. I felt a surge of anger pulse through me, feeling insanely jealous.

"I hate you, Yuki." I whispered into the air. And I really did.

Evening had fallen, and I was still out on the balcony. Apparently, neither of my cousins had noticed that I was missing. Fuming to myself was not helping at all. With every moment, I wanted more and more to test the limits of Yuki's immortality.

_-Yuki, immortal?- _I snorted to myself. ­_–What a waste of life. He's more immoral than immortal.-_

"There you are." A voice said, directly behind me.

"What do you want, you fucking Rat?" I snapped, not even looking around.

"Oh, nothing." He said smugly. "I just thought I'd let you know how well its going between Haru and I."

I whipped around to face him, the blood rising to my face again.

"You son of a bitch." I muttered venomously. "It's not enough that you are trying to take him away, so now you want to come gloat, rub it in? Fuck you!"

Yuki's smirk became wider. "Watch that temper of yours, Kyo. It'll get you into trouble."

All thought drained from me. In an instant, I had bodily picked up my cousin and, without hesitation, pitched him over the balconies railing. He hung there by one hand, glaring at me with hateful eyes.

"You know this won't kill me, Kyo!" He yelled.

With as much emotion as I would have had swatting a fly, I stamped on his hand, making him let go of the railing and start his thirty-five story drop in the sunset.

I glanced over the rooftops, smiling softly into the warm summer breeze that rippled through the air.

"Kyo!" Haru called, coming onto the balcony. "I thought I heard screaming. Where's Yuki?"

I grinned to myself. "He took a trip. He should be arriving at his destination soon."

Hatsuharu looked confused. From the street far below, there was a resounding crash.

"Yep," I said happily. "He arrived."

Haru looked aghast. "_You_ _threw him off the balcony?_" He screamed, running to look over the railing.

"Yeah." I replied nonchalantly. "He was asking for it."

"Whatever, Kyo. He just stood up and came back into the building."

"Damn." I said with a pout.

"What got into you?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I replied stubbornly, turning my back on him.

"Kyo," he asserted, grabbing my arm and forcing me to face him, "you've been like this all day, what the hell is wrong?"

I stared into his light grey eyes, seeing my own crimson ones reflected in them, and felt a tear sting the corner of my eye and roll down my face.

"Haru, I – I can't…"

"Kyo," he said, concern in his voice. He moved forward and wrapped his brawny arms around me, looking into my eyes. With as much courage as I could muster, I began to lean forwards, my lips inches from his own.

Before I could make contact, however, the door burst open and an incredibly disheveled Yuki stormed back into the apartment.

"I'm going to kill you, Kyo Sohma!" Yuki yelled, sounding deranged.

"Good luck with that." I said in a cocky voice, but Haru stepped between the two of us, standing nearly up against me.

"Yuki, stop!" he said. "Leave Kyo alone."

"Leave Kyo alone? Hatsuharu, he threw me off the balcony!"

A smile twitched on my lips.

"I know that, but you both need to relax. Maybe you should leave, and come back tomorrow. Then we can sort this out."

Yuki's look of anger flared, but he quickly covered it up with a look of obedience.

"You're right, Hatsu-kun. I'll come back tomorrow."

As Haru stepped away, and his back was turned, Yuki shot me a dangerous look and drew one finger across his throat. This was far from over, he'd want revenge now.

After Hatsuharu had closed the door behind the Rat, he turned to look at me.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

I turned away from him "It's nothing, Haru."

"Bullshit, Kyo." He said aggressively. "Ever since I told you I was going out this afternoon, you've been acting strange."

"You know the effect Yuki has on me." I replied, seizing that as an excuse.

Haru shook his head. "That was before Yuki showed up. What is it?"

I hung my head. I couldn't build up the confidence to tell him what I felt inside. That would just push him further into Yuki's skinny arms.

"Since you found out about my date, you've been out of sorts." Haru said softly, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love with me."

I couldn't help it. As those words left his lips, I jumped guiltily. I tried to cover it up as tripping over the hideous rug that Haru had bought a few years earlier, but the movement didn't go unnoticed.

"You are in love with me…" he said in a bewildered tone, "Aren't you, Kyo-kun?"

I let out a deep sigh, exhaling more air than I had all year in one single breath.

"Yes, Haru." I said, avoiding his eye, "I love you."

He crossed the room and came to stand beside me, forcing me to look into his eyes again.

"Really?" He asked. There was a silent plea in his voice.

"Since we were children." I answered.

We stared into each others eyes, and I'll admit that I nearly swooned right there and then. Then he was kissing me, his needy mouth covering mine. I kissed back fiercely, not wanting to break apart from him.

When we did part, it was only momentarily, then he was kissing me again, tugging my shirt up over my head then fumbling the buckle of my belt. He staggered towards which ever bedroom was closest, a trail of my clothing being left in our wake, until we collapsed, still holding each other, onto the bed. He left a trail of kisses down my chest, stopping just above my bellybutton and then coming back up to kiss me again. His tongue was warm and wet, sliding into my mouth and exploring it with sheer passion while our hands roamed each others backs and our legs entwined with each others. He licked my neck softly and I ground my naked erection against his jeans involuntarily, letting out a small moan of pleasure. Flipping him over, I jerked off his shirt and then his pants and underwear, lust taking over my brain. When he was completely naked, I sat back for a moment to admire his body. I took in every detail; his well defined muscles, his rock hard abs, his large, straining member, and the thin trail of hair leading from his pubic region to his navel. Then I was on top of Haru again, grinding our hard cocks against one another. He moaned loudly, then flipped me onto my back again and mounted me.

"I love you Kyo." He said, kissing me again.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him, thrusting my hips and grinding against him, my face flushed with excitement. I felt his dick slide off of mine, dropping between our bodies, and with his next thrust I felt it prodding against my ass, hungrily searching. We were in my room, thankfully, so I wriggled over to one side and pulled a bottle of the lubrication I used during masturbating from the top drawer of my bedside table. I quickly poured some onto my hand, while Haru was in too much ecstasy to notice what I was doing. I reached down between us and grasped his hardness, lathering it with the cherry scented lube.

"Oh god, that feels so good Kyo." Haru moaned, thrusting into my hand now. I relinquished my grip and guided his member to my tight entrance, then let it go. When he thrusted again, his cock slid into me, and I felt a jolt of pain. He pushed in again, and the pain was a little less. Each time he entered me, it was les painful, more pleasurable, and soon I was moaning his name, clutching his back as he fucked me hard and fast. One of his arms snaked between us, and he grabbed my aching cock and began to pump it with his fist. By now, I was in throes of pleasure, my head tilted back and my breathing erratic.

"Oh, god." I ground out, "Haru, I'm gonna - "

Before I could finish my sentence, cum streamed out of me and onto our bare chests, coating us in a thin sheath of warm stickiness. Feeling my muscles contract madly, Haru grunted deeply and followed suit, filling me up with his seed.

"That was amazing." I whispered to my lover in the darkness.

"It's not over yet." Haru said with a mischievous grin and a glint in his eyes. He lowered himself and took my softening member into his mouth, sucking and licking it while he massaged his own penis. Within seconds, I was hard again, bucking my hips to meet his bobbing head. I laced my fingers in his white hair, urging him on, begging for pleasure as I watched him play with himself. It was hard to believe that he had never done this before, as he expertly alternated between hard sucks and soft licks, making me orgasm for a second time that night. As I came again, I felt wet warmth on my leg he came again, groaning as he sucked every last drop of cum out of me and swallowing it.

He climbed back onto me and kissed me again, and I tasted my own salty cum on his tongue.

"You're so beautiful, Kyo." He said to me, resting his head on my chest and running his hands over my body. "I can't believe that I never noticed before. I cant believe that I never saw that you loved me."

"I lifted his chin and kissed him deeply.

"Better late than never." I whispered.

He smiled up at me and then nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Can I ask you something?" He muttered, sounding very sleepy.

"Of course." I replied.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

I smiled, a warm glow of triumph building inside me.

"I'd love to."

The next morning, I woke up alone. It was raining, and as usual, I felt a lethargy spreading throughout my body, sapping me of my strength. Feeling a pang of disappointment, I pulled on a pair of boxers and walked into the lounge, where I found Haru talking to Yuki. Now, my first instinct, of course, was to throw the little shit over the balcony again, but first I wanted to see the smile get wiped off his face.

"Hey Kyo." Haru greeted me with a blush. He stood up and, without taking into account that we had company, kissed me, wrapping an arm around my waist. My thoughts of vengeance flew out of my head as soon as his lips touched mine, sending me into a world of blissful peace.

"This explains the clothing all over the floor." Yuki said, his voice flat and unfriendly.

"Well," Hatsuharu said, mumbling with a smile on my face. "Kyo and I are together now."

I smiled at Haru, then smirked evilly at Yuki.

_­-Fuck you, Rat.-_ I thought viciously.

Yuki's eyes went dark.

"I see." He said.

"Shit." Haru said. "I need to go. I have to get down to the market and buy some food for lunch."

I pouted heavily. The day was not going as I had planned.

"Sorry, love." Haru apologized to me, "But other if I don't we not eating today."

"It's okay, Haru." I smiled, "Go on."

After a few minutes, Hatsuharu left, leaving me alone with Yuki.

"This isn't the end yet, you filthy Cat." Yuki whispered maliciously. "I am far from finished with Hatsuharu."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. He looked up at me, and then, with a speed I would never have predicted, shot across the room and forced me to the ground. I tried to fight back, but the weather was taking its toll on me. He knocked my feeble attacks aside and opened the bottle, forcefully pouring some of it into my mouth. Because I was on my back, my body instinctively swallowed the bitter liquid, leaving a burning sensation in my throat. I felt my consciousness begin to slip, and my vision hazed over, a black tint covering it.

"It's all over for you, Kyo Sohma." I heard Yuki say from somewhere nearby. "All over."

I tried to sit up, but my body felt like wet cardboard. I couldn't move. I could only lay there, slowly loosing consciousness and feeling and the poison in the bottle took hold of me, until everything was completely dark

"All over." Yuki said again, his voice faint, like from within a half forgotten dream.

And then, I knew no more.

For the record, I have always hated morgues. I hate their smell, the coldness, and the weighty feeling of death that permanently hovers in the air. Even worse, I hated waking up in a morgue. When I opened my eyes, however, I noticed that this time, I wasn't in the morgue. Bright sunlight flooded into my bedroom through the open window, and I could hear sounds in the lounge.

_-Haru…-_

I pushed myself groggily into a sitting position, then stood up. I guessed that Haru must have brought me into my room to wait out the poison, waiting for me to regain consciousness. I walked into the lounge, and opened my mouth to greet my boyfriend, but instead of a greeting, I gasped. Blood. Everywhere. Covering the carpet, staining the furniture.

"What the fuck happened in here?" I asked Haru in a strained voice, but he seemed to have not heard me.

"Haru, what happened here?" I asked again, but he continued to ignore me.

He stood up abruptly and walked toward the kitchen, picking up his phone.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" I asked, feeling rather pissed off. He grunted, but I wasn't sure if it was at me or at the phone.

"Hello?" he suddenly said, "It's Haru. Can you come over?" A pause. "Thanks." He hung up the phone, then strode onto the balcony, closing the door behind him.

"Fine!" I yelled, my temper getting the better of me. I stormed into my bedroom, but not before hearing a small sob from Haru.

_-What's wrong with him?-_ I thought _–Did something happen while I was unconscious? Did Yuki manage to get to him convince him to leave me?- _

The thought of that happening seemed ridiculous, but I couldn't help but wonder. More likely he had gotten some bad news about someone else and was consumed with grief.

Fifteen minutes later, I walked back into the lounge, just in time to see Haru concealing a sharp, long bladed katana in the couch.

"What's that for?" I asked, but at the same time the door bell went.

As Haru went to open the door, I rolled my eyes at his back. When he returned, Yuki was following close behind. I resisted the urge to attack him, and simply watching as he sat down. I hid myself in a doorway so that I could easily eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What's with all the blood?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Its mine." Haru replied after a moment. "I cut my wrists."

"WHAT?" I screamed, but they both ignored me.

"You should have known that won't work." Yuki said in a bored tone.

"I want to talk to you about Kyo." Haru said abruptly, brushing Yuki's comment aside and getting straight to the point.

"What about him?" Yuki asked.

"You knew, didn't you?"

I heard Yuki laugh. "Of course I knew. That's why I used that poison."

There was a moment of silence. Then Haru's voice carried across the room in a whisper.

"I hate you." He said, sounding like a mad man. "I hate you from what you did to Kyo!"

I peered around the corner and saw him grab hold of the katana. This was going to far.

"Haru, I'm right here! I'm fine. Can't you hear me?"

I looked at the table, which had the small bottle on it. Then I thought about what Yuki said, and it struck me.

"You can't hear me." I said, tears running down my face. "You can't, because I'm dead."

Even though the shock, I was numbly aware of Haru raising the katana and stalking towards Yuki.

"You know you can't kill me like that, Hatsuharu." Yuki said dangerously.

Haru began to laugh insanely. "You fucking idiot!" he shouted, "Even an immortal dies when you separate their head from their heart!"

Yuki's face paled. He made a movement, whether defensive or otherwise I don't know, but with a slashing sound and a crack of bone, Haru had swung the katana with all his might. In a second tI saw the blade chop through the air, and a moment later, Yuki's head was on the floor, his body twitching a few feet away.

"Fuck you, Rat." Hatsuharu growled with tears in his eyes, spitting on Yuki's corpse.

He sat down on the couch and began to cry.

I stood where I was, still trying to come to terms with what had happened to me. For several minutes, I just stood there, watching my boyfriend cry while accepting the fact that I was dead. In a dream-like state, I walked over to Haru and laid my head on his leg, although he couldn't feel it.

"I'm still here, Haru. I love you."

He didn't respond. He couldn't hear me. After a few more minutes, he reached a hand over to the table.

"Haru! No!" I yelled, but to no avail.

He picked up the bottle of poison and opened it, then set it to his lips.

"I'll be with you soon, Kyo." He whispered.

I saw him close his eyes, tilt his head back, and begin to drink. He drank twice as much as I had, and within seconds he was lying on the floor, his body convulsing.

"Haru!" I screamed again, crying. "Don't! Fight it!"

"There's no point, Kyo." Haru's voice came from behind me. I turned and saw him standing there, looking down at his own body which had become still.

"Why?" I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"To be with you." He responded, wrapping his strong arms around me. "I love you too, Kyo. I heard you, as I began to drink. I want to be with you. There is nothing in this world for me without you."

"Haru…"

He took my hand and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I love you Kyo. And I'll follow you into death if that's what it takes."

Hand in hand, we kissed each other, and everything felt right again. It didn't matter that we had died, so long as we were together….

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I certainly did. So let send me a review and let me know what you think about it.

Thanks,

Rekhyt.


End file.
